No Sere From Spook
by Zylis
Summary: "… We didn't want to call and get you involved in anything, but we thought this would be best. Better for you to hear it from us. We have a problem…" SasuNaru. Rated M. Sequel to Operation Sound.


**AN:** _Hey there lovely readers,_

_This is the first chapter to the sequel of Operation Sound. I want to thank you all for your overwhelming support after I announced this sequel, it was incredible. Seriously, thankyou, every review made me smile._

_Oh by the way, I have started a tumblr. blog in case any of you wish to contact me with ideas, requests or just want to hang out or hear updates in story progress. It will be the first place I will update to let you know when each new chapter is out. You can find it at in the normal fashion, with the username zylis__. It's called __**Manly with a squeeze of Citrus**__. Hope to meet some of you on there sometime!_

_~Zylis_

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **"… We didn't want to call and get you involved in anything, but we thought this would be best. Better for you to hear it from us. We have a problem…" SasuNaru. Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its associated characters.

**No Sere From Spook**

**Chapter 1 – Pin You**

"Ugh, holy fuck! Why me? God, why me, man? I'm much better than, Naruto. Put him through this," Kiba groaned, voice echoing slightly from where he had his head shoved in the toilet bowl with the rest of his body curled around it.

"You're such a dick," Naruto stated, eyebrow twitching slightly at his friend's words. He wouldn't admit it, but the blond was getting some sadistic pleasure from where leaning against the doorway, watching Kiba struggle.

"Sorry. I just can't fuc-"

Whatever the brunette had been about to say was interrupted by his stomach churning angrily again before the contents of his stomach made a disgusting splattering noise as it hit the toilet bowl. Naruto winced, screwing up his nose against the smell before sighing and walking into the bathroom to place a comforting hand on Kiba's shoulder. He rubbed lightly as he let the other gag and dry retch over the bowl.

"I told you to go easy on the airplane food. This happens every time. When will you learn? It just doesn't go down well in your stomach, dude."

"I can't help getting hungry on an eight hour flight," Kiba replied, dragging himself away from the bowl and taking deep breaths before flushing the toilet.

"You could always just down some alcohol and pass out for the flight," Naruto suggested as he helped Kiba stand. They were making their way out of the bathroom when Kiba's stomach made the same unpleasant gurgling noise from before and he groaned again, gripping his stomach. He pushed himself off of Naruto's helping shoulder and spun around, heading straight for the toilet, and slamming the door behind him this time.

"You need anything?" Naruto asked through the door.

"I don't even know what end this is about to explode out of!" Kiba shouted back before groaning again. Naruto made a sickened face at the white paint of the door before stepping away from it with a sigh and heading for his own bedroom.

He sank down onto the pristine, crisp white hotel sheets and glanced at his phone screen.

6:06 AM. 1 Message.

Sasuke's name appeared on the screen and Naruto smiled to himself as he opened the message.

3:38 AM.

_You probably haven't landed yet, but I have to head out. Just wanted to check-in on how your flight was. _

_Give me a call after you get some sleep. I'm sure you've got jetlag, loser._

Now, Naruto would never admit it to anyone, ever. Not even to himself, but seeing Sasuke's message had completely wiped any form of tiredness away and made the smile on his face spread into an appreciative, glowing grin.

His time zone was six hours ahead of the Uchiha's, but Sasuke was anything but an early sleeper, so Naruto scrolled through his recent calls and dialed his number. It rung five times before Sasuke picked up, voice slightly raised as he answered.

"_Not the best time,"_ Sasuke's voice carried down the line, louder than what Naruto was used to, and sounding slightly out of breath.

"Well you said to call."

"_I thought you'd be getting some sleep first… hang on I'm putting you on my headset,"_ Sasuke said and there was some beeping noises and then silence before Sasuke was back on the line. _"Okay."_

"On a mission?"

"_Yes. How's Paris?"_

"Well, all I've seen so far is the scenery on the drive to the hotel and Kiba's meals for the past 24 hours splattering into a toilet bowl. But… the scenery seems really beautiful. Shame we don't have more time here to appreciate it."

"_Hn,"_ Sasuke made his usual quiet noise before taking in a deep breath of air and the sound of a rope moving through a harness and the clink of metal on glass met Naruto's ears for a moment.

"Are you scaling something?"

"_The Mai Enterprises office. Place is on security lockdown, Tsunade needs me to scope it out."_

"What happened?"

"_Someone hacked the security systems and managed to override the codes to the company's tech labs. They managed to steal a bunch of programs."_

"Sounds like you have some late nights ahead of you," Naruto stated. He ran a tan hand along the expanse of pristine, white sheets beside him and inhaled deeply. The smell of fresh laundry flowed through his nose welcomingly.

"_Hn. Could be worse," _Sasuke replied, his voice crackling a little down the line as a gust of wind blew past him, shaking his ropes and headset slightly. There was a pause between the pair for a moment, Naruto listening to Sasuke's breaths and the occasional blow of wind as Sasuke continued to move. A few minutes passed before the silence was broken.

"_Should I be letting you get some sleep?"_ Sasuke asked, and Naruto smiled.

"I don't know if I can," Naruto replied. "The bed is pretty lonely without you, _Sasuke_."

Naruto chuckled softly when he heard Sasuke's sharp intake of breath after the blond whispered out the Uchiha's name seductively.

"What? Something wrong, Uchiha?"

"_You're seriously going to do this now?"_

"Can't handle it hanging off the side of a building? That's rather disappointing. Maybe you aren't the spy I thought you were," Naruto teased, a wide smile cracking across his face.

"_Idiot…"_

"You don't want to?" Naruto asked.

"_That isn-"_

"The mission… of course, sorry, I kinda spaced. I am just… honestly, pretty horny," Naruto laughed.

"_I got time. So, tell me, what would you be doing to me if you could?"_ Sasuke questioned, Naruto knew he was smirking.

"Mmm... it's a Saturday, so we'd be on your couch watching the game," Naruto breathed out.

"_And?"_

"Well I'd start it off like we did a fortnight ago. I'd pin you down on the couch-"

"_I pinned you down."_

"…Irrelevant," Naruto stated, pausing when he felt his cheeks flush, the memories of their past escapades on the expensive black leather of Sasuke's couch coming to the forefront of his mind for a moment, before continuing again.

"I'd pin you down to the couch, and I'd start kissing your neck. Right near that scar on the right side of your jaw. I'd get your shirt off, you know how much I love seeing your chest," Naruto's voice lowered.

Sasuke made a small, appreciative and turned on noise in reply.

"And then, I'd start moving down your chest. You know that one patch of skin near the bottom of your rib cage? I'd start sucking, until I put a hickey there. I know how sensitive it is," Naruto continued. He rolled onto his back, his own hand running down his chest, fingers running over muscle, massaging gently. He could feel his heart rate picking up as he started to feel warmer down southward.

"_Fuck,"_ Sasuke breathed down the line, making Naruto smile.

"It wouldn't take long until I was down at your pants, and I'd take them off slowly…"

Naruto could hear Sasuke starting to breathe more harshly now. The sounds of the air rushing in and leaving his lungs was almost enough to mask the sounds of him still climbing his way up the building. Only now, he was moving far more slowly, absorbing in everything Naruto was saying.

"Do you wish you were touching me? Because fuck, I do," Naruto said blatantly. His hand was now massaging himself through his boxers, black spots occasionally exploding in his vision at the jolts of pleasure the movement was bringing him.

"_Are you touching yourself now?"_

"Yes," Naruto admitted quietly.

There was a pause, where Sasuke seemed to take a moment to gather himself before speaking again.

"_I'd flip you over on the couch, and straddle you, before yanking off your shirt… You better not be wearing one now either,"_ Sasuke said, continuing Naruto's fantasy for him.

"_And then I would kiss you… the only way I can stand the taste of ramen."_

"What else?"

"_I'd kiss down your neck and bite your earlobe; I know that would get a moan out of you. And then I would lift your hips so I could get rid of your pants. They're in my way."_

"I like where this is going," Naruto whispered, holding back a groan as he pushed the waistband of his pants down, shimmying them to his knees, leaving him exposed to the cool air of his hotel room.

"_And then I would hold you in my hand, and I'd pump you, slowly, until I heard you beg,"_ Sasuke said, voice gruff and low.

"Sasuke," Naruto moans at the thought.

"_Enjoying this, are you?"_

"Sh-shut up!"

"_Now, I want you to move your hand. Just like I would, twist to the right slightly on the way down," _Sasuke commanded.

Naruto groaned as he slowly started to pump himself, imagining Sasuke's hand was on him. The Uchiha's pale hand moving, jerking, varying it's pumping movements, working against Naruto's natural tan.

Behind his eyelids, Naruto could picture the way the tendons in Sasuke's right hand and forearm moved under his pale flesh as he jerked the blond off. Blue and purple veins becoming slightly more visible under light coloured skin as Sasuke's muscles flexed.

"Shit," Naruto panted into the phone as he involuntarily began to rock into his hand, imagining Sasuke was grinding down on him.

"_Can you feel me there, Naruto?"_

"Oh God, yes."

"_Good,"_ Sasuke replied, his voice was husky and breathy as he listened to Naruto let out a moan. _"Feeling it build?"_

"Shit… Sasuke, please," Naruto grunted out as his hips picked up speed in their gyrating motions. He was moving wildly now, muscles tense and nerves begging for release.

"_What is it that you want me to do, Naruto?"_

"Uchiha, cut the crap!" Naruto said, exasperated.

"_Well I don't know until you tell me, do I?"_ Sasuke replied, his tone playful.

Naruto made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, wishing nothing more anything than for Sasuke to be beside him right at that moment. He wanted to punch him for being so maddening, and then feel the Uchiha's skilled hands move over him.

"_Do you want me to kiss you? Or maybe you want my fingers inside of you?"_

"_More_," Naruto whispered, heartbeat ramming into his rib cage as he pumped harder while running his thumb over his slit. Release was becoming a desperate need now.

"_How much more?"_ Sasuke questions, his own breath coming out in pants now. _"Just my fingers?"_

"No," Naruto groans.

"_Do you want me on my knees, sucking you off? You know how good I am with my tongue. And, then I would take you into the back of my throat and swall-"_

"Oh fuck… more damn it," Naruto gasped out. His interruption made Sasuke chuckle breathlessly into his ear.

"_Then I want you to turn onto your stomach,"_ Sasuke stated.

Without another word, Naruto rolled over so that he was face down on the sheets. The feeling of the soft, cool fabric on his sensitive tip was only stimulating him further.

"_Keep pumping yourself,"_ Sasuke demanded and Naruto took up his rocking motions into his hand once again. _"I'm there with you, and I'm behind you, leaning over you."_

"Yes."

"_Do you want more than that? Do you want me in you?"_

"Shit, yes," Naruto moans. At this point he was beyond caring about Kiba in the other room or how stupid he may have sounded moaning down the phone line. He just needed to feel Sasuke. Tongue, fingers, skin, anything. He didn't care, he just knew he wanted. Craved, and needed more.

"_Then whenever you're ready, Naruto, let me in."_

"_Yes,"_ Naruto hissed out appreciatively. All he could think of was all the times Sasuke had entered him. How good it felt. Like every nerve in his body was electrified and buzzing.

"_Move with me,"_ Sasuke muttered huskily, and Naruto could hear him working his gloved hand up and down the rope in front of him that was belaying him off the building. As he moved his hand along the rope, the sound of his movements were setting the pace of their own, when Naruto was to buck with him and when to jerk his hand along his shaft.

It started off slow, leaving Naruto desperate for more. Then, after hearing Naruto whine frustratedly, Sasuke began to increase the tempo.

The new speed had Naruto throwing his weight forwards and backwards, headboard creaking just as it did whenever he and Sasuke were going at it. As he pumped harder into his hand, he could almost feel Sasuke pushing into him at the same time, and he let out a strangled moan as he felt himself ride closer to the edge.

"_Let it out, Naruto."_

Naruto threw his head back with a gasp as the sound of Sasuke's husky, lust-filled voice was what he needed to push him that last bit over the edge.

"Oh fuck, _Sasuke_!"

"_Naruto,"_ Sasuke breathed shakily.

It took Naruto a couple of minutes to come down from his high, listening to Sasuke steady his breaths as he did so.

By the time both had calmed down, heart rates almost back to normal, Naruto's cum was cooling against his stomach and the bed sheets underneath him uncomfortably.

"_That satisfy your craving enough?"_ Sasuke asked, his voice still low, a little tired and sounding quite throaty.

It was a tone Naruto had come to recognise quite well since they had begun dating. It was the Sasuke post-orgasm voice.

"Did… Did you cum without even touching yourself?" Naruto wondered. Sasuke stayed silent on the other line.

"Man, I must have a pretty sexy bedroom voice then, huh?" the blond said smugly.

"_Hn. Don't sound so proud of yourself, idiot. I'll talk to you later,"_ Sasuke replied finally, hanging up without another word.

Naruto lay still for a moment, processing, before laughing to himself proudly. Who else could say they had managed to make Sasuke freaking Uchiha cum in his pants while in the middle of a mission?

~:::~

"Oi, Mr Phone Sex, we got work to do!" Kiba's voice carried into Naruto's room, the blond opening his eyes groggily and scowling at the nickname. Honestly, he was a little relieved Kiba wasn't annoyed by what he might have heard last night though.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 7 PM."

Naruto nodded, rolling over and grabbing his phone. He glanced down to see there was another message waiting for him. From Sasuke, minutes after their last conversation had ended.

'_Sleep well, loser.'_

Naruto chuckled.

"You up?" Kiba called out again.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" Naruto asked as he slid out of bed and headed for the shower with a change of clothes.

"Better," Kiba replied before wandering into the small living room that was attached to the kitchen of their hotel room. He flopped down onto the couch and flicked on the television as he heard the water begin rushing through the pipes as Naruto turned on the shower.

He surfed through channels absentmindedly, a lot of it was in French and he was pretty limited in understanding what was going on, all he could tell was that a large busted lady was trying to sell him a vacuum on one channel and a children's cartoon about a dog was playing on another. He sat for several minutes listening to the cartoon, trying to pick up the storyline without much luck before changing channels again, this time it was a news update.

One very distinctive name reached his ears, the French accent of the reporter not masking the pronunciation of the all too familiar name in any way.

Orochimaru.

Kiba let the remote drop down onto the couch beside him as he listened; only picking up on snippets while watching the images taken from the Konoha Supreme and District Courts.

"Know what's going on?"

Kiba turned, slightly startled, to see that Naruto was standing behind the couch, eyes trained on the television.

"Not really… I could bring the subtitles up if you would like?" Kiba replied, turning back to the television. He wasn't so sure Naruto should be seeing any of this. Tsunade wanted them to back as far away from Orochimaru's trial as possible and stay out of the spotlight.

There was a moment of silence as Naruto stared at the TV intently, Orochimaru's face gazing back at him, and Kiba didn't miss the way the blond's hands rolled into tight fists as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Naruto?"

The blond back down at Kiba and sent him a small smile.

"Nah, let's get started on the mission."

"Well let's go then, partner," Kiba replied, turning off the television and jumping up from the couch excitedly. Naruto laughed before grabbing the documents they needed from the kitchen bench and heading for the door, leaving Kiba to stare after his friend for a moment with concern.

"Are you coming?" Naruto called back, voice steady and calm.

"You bet," Kiba replied, striding out the room after him.

~:::~

In another part of the world, over 3000 miles away, the very same news coverage was being broadcasted live across Konoha.

Sasuke sat in his boxers, towel still in hand from his recent shower as he stared at the screen.

"_And we cross live to Maya Jun with coverage of the third day of trialing in Orochimaru Sound's court case at the Konoha Supreme and District Courts. Maya, what's happening down there at the moment?"_

"_Well Katherine, the court heard from the head of Uchiha Corporations himself, Fugaku Uchiha, today and will do so again tomorrow. We can expect Uchiha Corporations will undergo thorough questioning from both the defence and prosecution over the next few days. This will give us a clear idea of whether or not Mr Sound has indeed been involved in a Ponzi scheme and embezzlement alongside several other businesses or not. After all this the court can move on to the accusations around drug possession and dealing, attacks on members of the government and the serious, yet vague, accusation of sexual assault."_

"_It is indeed vague, Maya. Can we expect to see the victim in the court proceedings?"_

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh before turning off the television. He was in no mood to be reminded of how little he could do for his family at this time without risking the revelation of his real job to the public. Not to mention Tsunade was trying to keep him busy with this new mission so he wouldn't think of the trial, which meant he was losing sleep and slowly becoming increasingly irritable about everything.

Listening to the ticking of the clock in the kitchen, Sasuke sank back into his couch and closed his eyes, just relishing the quiet.

It was only a matter of minutes before his relaxed state was interrupted by the ringing of his mobile phone on the coffee table in front of him. He leant forward and answered it, head falling into his spare hand tiredly.

"Hello?"

"_Sasuke, we didn't want to call and get you involved in anything, but we thought this would be best. Better for you to hear it from us than from the media,"_ Itachi said on the other end of the line. He still sounded as calm as ever, just exhausted.

"What is it?"

"_We have a problem…"_


End file.
